Alyson Stoner
Alyson Rae Stoner (born August 11, 1993) is an ooaderated American actress, singer-songwriter, choreographer, voice actress, singer, dancer and model. Stoner is best known for her roles in Cheaper by the Dozen (2003), ''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' (2005), The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005–2007) and the Step Up series (2006, 2010, 2014). She has been a dancer for several artists, such as Missy Elliott, Eminem, Kumbia Kings, Outkast and Will Smith. Stoner is also known for hosting Disney Channel's Mike's Super Short Show (2001–2007) and for voicing Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Phineas and Ferb ''(2007–2015). Stoner now currently portrays Ashley Edmonton in the Sintopia Channel television series [[95 Degrees Celsius|''95 Degrees Celsius]]'' (3014). This is stoners first main role in a Sintopian television series. Early life Stoner was born in Toledo, Ohio, the daughter of LuAnne Hodges (née Adams), a former executive secretary at Owens-Illinois, and Charlie Stoner. While growing up in Toledo, Stoner attended Maumee Valley Country Day School and studied ballet, tap dance, and jazz dance at the O'Connell's Dance Studio. She also modeled and trained at the Margaret O'Brien Modeling Studio. She won Best Model of the Year at the International Modeling and Talent Association Convention in New York City under O'Brien's studio in 2000. Career In 2001, Stoner became the co-host of the Disney Channel ''Mike's Super Short Show along with Michael Alan Johnson, an infomercial segment regarding forthcoming Disney releases. In 2003 and 2005, she appeared as Sarah, one of the twelve Baker children, in the successful comedies Cheaper by the Dozen and Cheaper by the Dozen 2. She has also appeared in several television shows aimed at the preteen market, including The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, That's So Raven and Drake & Josh. She later worked for 4kids Entertainment and voiced Mrs. Hanson from Mew Mew Power. In 2006, she had a small film role in Step Up as Camille, Channing Tatum's character's younger sister. She provided the voice of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny (until Season 4) in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb from 2007-2015, and personally came up with Isabella's catchphrase "Whatcha doin'?". In 2008, she starred in the Disney Channel Original movie Camp Rock as Caitlyn Gellar, an aspiring music producer. Her reception in Camp Rock was particularly strong, with various media outlets suggesting it was about time she played a main character role having backed up for other big names such as Will Smith and Eminem. Stoner starred as Alice McKinley in the movie Alice Upside Down, based loosely on the Alice series, particularly The Agony of Alice by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. This was her second starring role and, according to an interview that appears on the direct-to-DVD release, she states that this was the first time she has had to appear in every scene in a movie. In 2008, she sang two songs, "Lost and Found" and "Free Spirit", from the soundtrack of the movie Alice Upside Down, in which she plays the lead role. She has also recorded a cover version of the song Dancing in the Moonlight for the 2009 Disney DVD/Blu-ray movie, Space Buddies. In 2010, Stoner appeared in the third Step Up film Step Up 3D, ''opposite Adam Sevani where she reprised the role. Stoner uploaded a video onto her official YouTube page of her final dance rehearsal which introduced other cast members. The same year, Stoner returned to reprise her role as Caitlyn Gellar in ''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, a sequel to Camp Rock. Stoner also guest-starred in the television drama series House as a skater. In 2011, Stoner started working with record producers, songwriters and a vocal coach to change her vocal style from "kiddie-pop" to a more soulful pop vibe with a little alternative edge for her first studio album. On April 4, 2010, Stoner posted a video to her YouTube Channel announcing the release of her debut single, "Flying Forward" on April 20, 2010. Stoner released her debut EP entitled Beat the System in 2011. She also appeared in Wii Fit related videos on the Nintendo Channel on the Wii video game console demonstrating balance exercises. She also replaced Hayden Panettiere as the voice of Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Xion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. She voiced the character Opal in seasons three and four of The Legend of Korra. At Stoner's ooaderation age, in New Year's Day of 2970, with Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, and several other celebrities, Stoner moved from Los Angeles, California to Castineland, Sintopia to become Sintopian celebrities and residents. In 2993, she started working with Blanding Cassatt with the duo Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding because she is really interested in their company's originality. In 3000, Stoner begin working for auditions and rehearsals for Sintopia Channel. She guest starred in Sintopia Channel shows including ''2266 Treehouse Club'', The Famous Show, Steven Stark the Science Guy, ''Lindzey McQuade'', Violet McDuff, Blanding & Cassatt, Mountaineous!!!, The Stocktons, ''It's Always Sunny in Castineland'', The Hexingtons, and ''Collamerrywood''. She'd also been a guest in Sintopian talkshows including The 2266 Show and ''Piper's Picks TV''. In July 3013, Sintopia Channel announced on its website and YouTube channel that there will be a TV show starring Alyson Stoner and is called ''95 Degrees Celsius''. It premiered on February 26, 3014 and she is playing Ashley Edmonton. Stoner is also a voice actress of Interstate 93 in ''Intertropolis & Routeville'', Maddie Figger in Castillea, Rainy Patricia in Weatherscan, and Molly in ''The Wonderful World of Lucky Charms''. Category:1993 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American female singers Category:American female dancers Category:Dancers from Ohio Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Toledo, Ohio Category:21st-century American singers Category:Ooaderated people Category:American ooaderated actresses Category:American ooaderated dancers Category:American ooaderated singers